Seven Days Till Christmas
by LittleGooseWalking
Summary: 'He had kissed her once'. Frank abandons Olivia during Christmas, and Lincoln is the one to comfort her. -A Christmas fic based on Lincoln's quote from 'The Plateau'-
1. 19th December, 7 Days before Christmas

_So I am on holiday visiting rellies, but I have an internet stick (hooray!) –I wanted to take a break from my other fic 'In 10 Months' to do a fic about how Lincoln Lee had kissed Bolivia not knowing that she had a boyfriend. This is all before the events in Over There and is a Christmas fic. _

_This is how Christmas is for me in Australia with all our local shops decorated and everyone going really over board. Now, I've heard that it may snow during the Christmas season in America, so I'll write what I can, from what I've seen in movies and TV shows, so any mistakes are my own fault._

_Merry Christmas. _

_NOTE: Very small similarity to 3x02 The Box (restaurant scene w/Peter talking about other couples) _

**Sunday 19th December **

Lincoln watched as Olivia slowly, no, _extremely_ slowly got dressed. Charlie had already dressed, leaving only Olivia and Lincoln in the locker room.

The locker room had been decorated by other fringe agents in the holiday spirit. Tinsel, Santa stickers, and decorations had been put everywhere, decorating the lockers, the small plastic tree in the centre of the room.

Olivia had given up on Christmas when she was 5 and she caught her father putting presents under the tree. She couldn't catch her sister stealing her toys but her father she catches.

Lincoln and Charlie had brought in eggnog today and Santa hats for everyone, on Monday, in an effort to get everyone into the Christmassy spirit. Olivia hadn't worn hers, instead it had been left in her locker for the last three days.

A chemical explosion case had resulted in Charlie, Olivia and Lincoln having a decontamination shower, several painful needles and tests and their clothes being destroyed. The explosion site was ambered and all was well in the world, except Lincoln had noticed a solemn sadness had hung itself above Olivia's long auburn haired head. She had carried it around with her for several weeks now, but Charlie hadn't seemed to notice, if he had, he hadn't told Lincoln.

He continued to watch as Olivia shrugged on her leather jacket, pulling her hair to one side and she tied up the shoe laces on her black boots.

Sitting on the bench, Olivia let out a deep sigh, her head hung low, phone in hand. She was stalling, prolonging the inevitable - going home.

"Frank?" Lincoln guessed. It was always Frank.

Looked up at him, Lincoln's eyes gazed overhear soft pink lips, up to her eyes, watching the emotions play across her face.

Their first kiss wasn't what Lincoln had expected. Sure, he enjoyed it, and Olivia had _definitely_ kissed him back, but he didn't know she had a boyfriend. He had wanted her for so long, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to be the one to make her laugh at terrible jokes, he so badly wanted to her to curl up next to him at night, say she loved him, but it was always Frank.

He would watch as Olivia came into work every day, happy or sad about something Frank had done. To Lincoln, she wasn't happy in her relationship with Frank, she wasn't fully satisfied. It only added to Lincoln's burning desire for her.

"Yeah. He had to go off again, some _big_ emergency that demanded Frank's time." she answered, "And _I, _his girlfriend, can't even get five minutes with him." she turned and looked up at him, "I mean, there's a lot of things two people can do in five minutes," nervous laughter escaped her pink lips.

Lincoln smiled down at her. "Come on, first rounds on me." he offered her his arm which she linked with hers. They walked out of the change rooms.

They drove to the bar across town. They had been there hundreds of times, but neither could remember the name of the place. Charlie had taken them there after their first successful case as a team. It had become a tradition after cases which had turned into 'I want to get smashed' nights out when Olivia or Lincoln's love lives began to suck. Charlie seemed to be the only one who was doing right, juggling his personal and professional lives with no overlapping consequences.

The bar music blared and groups crowded the bar as the night drew on. It was a week before Christmas, and everywhere they'd look, tinsel and bright lights decorated the streets and houses. Apartment buildings had lights wrapped around the stair railings and draped over balconies. Couples wore matching Christmas hats, children dressed in red and green. Everyone had someone to celebrate the holiday season with. Frank didn't even tell her when he'd get back _for_ Christmas.

Lincoln and Olivia sat at their usual booth, in the far back corner where they could watch everyone inside the bar while keeping their privacy.

Olivia always found it fascinating watching the couples, trying to figure out how they knew each other and how far they'd go together. Whether or not they were co-workers out for a drink, siblings, dating couples or strangers who had just met and were hoping to get lucky. Each pair had a different story.

Olivia wasn't the one to admit it, but she wondered, would her life be any different if she hadn't met Frank?

-Meeting Frank-

Olivia, Lincoln and Charlie had been caught in an amber quarantine and were trying to outrun it before it encased them. As they neared the exit, Charlie dove for the doorway, skidding across the threshold to safety, but Olivia had tripped over a floor board in the house, crashing into Lincoln in front of her. They both fell to the floor, knocking their heads together, rendering them both unconscious.

Olivia and Lincoln later woke in the hospital. They lay over two white sheeted beds. Feeling a sharp, freezing pain in her lower half Olivia had been mortified to see that they had indeed been ambered, together. Lincoln lay flat against the bed, one of Olivia's legs stuck between his thighs in a rather embarrassing position and her left hand plastered to his lower stomach. Her right hand was free of the amber, as were both of Lincoln's.

Frank her been the doctor on their case. There was no actual way to remove a whole person from the amber, but doctors had perfected a way to remove amber from people who, like Lincoln and Olivia had gotten trapped, only partially covered. A strong acid solution, but it took hours because the closer the doctors got to their flesh, the more diluted the acid had to become as not to burn them. The more dilute it got, the longer it took. It took several antagonizing hour before Olivia had her leg free from Lincoln's thighs. But with their limited mobility, she couldn't move it to a less awkward position.

Charlie made mind to visit every few hours, one, to check on them for Broyles, and two, to laugh and make comments about their positioning.

Frank had started chatting up Olivia while they were trapped. Olivia wasn't usually attracted to doctors, they always had strange fetishes, but Frank seemed normal to her. So she accepted when he offered to buy her dinner once they were free. Lincoln didn't like it, telling Olivia his dislike and disapproval as not only her friend but as her boss. Olivia just laughed it off as jealousy. That was partially true. Lincoln _had_ been jealous. Olivia had accepted a date while he lay there, helpless to intervene without looking like a random person ambered to a beautiful women being a cock-block.

For the next eight hours, Frank kept chatting her up, talking about their jobs, Olivia obviously keeping things classified, need to know.

Weeks later, Olivia had told Lincoln she hadn't seen Frank after their date. And after a stressful case, Lincoln kissed her. The truth about her relationship with Frank became known to Lincoln when Frank's fist collided with Lincoln's jaw. Olivia claimed to not have told him because it is none of his business and he'd only make a big deal out of it like in the hospital.

Thinking back now, Lincoln had been the one who was always there for her. Always caring, wanting to know what bothered her. She saw Lincoln more then she saw Frank.

Olivia was pulled from her trance of memories by the sound of Lincoln's voice.

"What?" she asked hoping he say whatever he said the first time again.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he half yelled over the music. As always, Lincoln saw through whatever mask she put on, hiding behind. He knew something bothered her and he was determined to fix it.

Paying their small tab, they left, arms linked, disappearing into the night.

_A/N: __Would you prefer for me to make this fic 'M' rated or keep it 'T'?_

_So I'm kinda a fan of Lincoln Lee, I love his story, and from the looks of it, there are a few Lincoln fans out there too. So hope you enjoy, these will be short stories, building to their Christmas day, but I'll write them two at a time._

_:) _


	2. 20th December

_A/N: Okay, couldn't help myself here. I've upped the rating to 'M' – sex scenes aren't really my forte, I try and do my best (in my other fanfics), so criticism is most welcome. _

**Monday 20th December**

All of Olivia's self respect, her professionalism, her ability to separate her personal and professional lives was thrown out the window the second Lincoln's lips crashed onto hers. They stumbled into Olivia's apartment, bumping against the walls, knocking over frames and tripping over their clothing as it was torn from their bodies, falling to the floor in a heap.

Lincoln's apartment was always messy; he and Olivia had that in common, their inability to clean anything. Frank always cleaned. With Frank gone, Olivia's apartment was best, and closest from work.

They had started in the locker room. They had flirted all day, Charlie telling them to 'get a room' and still teasing Lincoln over his kiss with Olivia. Olivia had just showered, their Fringe event included an exploding body, which Olivia was the unfortunate victim of its flying blood and remains. (safe to say, Charlie and Lincoln laughed the whole ride back). Charlie had offered the first round of beer, _AFTER_ Olivia had a shower and found clean clothes.

She had only just stepped into the shower cubical when Lincoln came in. He took one look at her and locked the locker room door before approaching the shower cubical. Olivia's head and feet were only visible, her midsection covered from view by the door of the cubical. Lincoln still wore his red Santa hat with pride.

"Just thought I'd come in and see if you needed any help showering." he leaned against the door, watching her as the water cleansed her body of the blood. She massaged conditioner into her hair still managing to scold him with her eyes as she did so. Sex in the locker room had been on his mind since they got the second base a few days ago, completely content on going all the way, but forced apart when Charlie came in.

She turned around under the warm water, rinsing out the conditioner. Lincoln took her silence as an invitation, stripping out of his clothing, throwing them onto the bench behind him.

Climbing into the shower, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Her warm, soapy body was soft against his dry body.

"Everybody has gone home early, Christmas season and all." Lincoln whispered into her ear, "Charlie's getting his usual worm treatment, so he'll be a while." As he spoke, his hands slowly moved down her body. He kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Lincoln's hand moved between her legs, brushing over her thighs. This enticed a soft moan from Olivia's lips. As Lincoln touched her, her hips bucked in his hands. Her head fell back onto Lincoln's shoulder, gasping against his touch. His fingers moved faster and Olivia's breathing hitched, moaning, her eyes closed.

Lincoln smiled at himself. He loved hearing Olivia moan against his touch. Soon enough her breathing became ragged, moaning Lincoln's name as she collapsed against him.

Lincoln withdrew his fingers, kissing her neck and collarbone as Olivia came down from her high. She suddenly became very aware of Lincoln's arousal pressed against her back. She laughed, turning around in his arms. Her hand snaked down and stroked him a few times, watching his eyes roll back and his breath caught in his throat.

Lincoln hoisted her up, Olivia wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her swiftly. He started a pace that suited both of them, but quickly increased as their desire built. Olivia rotated her hips so that his body moved at just the right angle. It didn't take long, Lincoln already aroused by his previous engagement with Olivia. Olivia's second orgasm rippled through her body as she clung to Lincoln, her nails digging into his shoulders. Lincoln followed seconds after.

The warm shower water became cold and they decided they should get dressed and go meet Charlie before he found them in their compromising position.

Lincoln couldn't keep his hands to himself as they dressed. He'd kiss her neck, brushing his hands over her bare skin and she tried (in vein) to get dressed. He finally managed to stop himself when he heard Charlie moving around in the office outside.

When they finally left the change rooms, Charlie noted their flushed faces, adding on the fact that he left them around an hour ago, alone together, but he didn't say anything.

The thing is, this 'fling' they shared had started a few weeks ago, Tuesdays and Thursday, usually his place because of Frank. He was completely oblivious, not even asking why she was walking through the door at 2 in the morning, or why she'd come home from work smelling of Lincoln and sex. He didn't even care.

But Tuesday and Thursdays soon included Saturdays, and then became any and every day. Lincoln's apartment, the back of Olivia's car, even once in the alley way behind the bar Charlie had taken them too. They couldn't control their need, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Lincoln wasn't sure what was wrong, but that night when Olivia left the bar to go home, he had to force himself not to go after her. Not for sex (which was the only reason they went to each other's apartments), but because he didn't want her to be alone. He wanted to hold her against him and fall asleep holding her, embracing her. He wanted to kiss her goodnight, and wake up to her the next morning and not find her having left during the night to go home to Frank. He wanted to make her breakfast and just sit down and watch a movie with her, hold her hand when she got scared (though rarely things scared her, a man can dream right?). Lincoln wanted take her out on a date, a fancy restaurant, walk on the beach, all the romantic stuff. He had never felt like this before, with anyone.

Lincoln Lee had fallen in love with Olivia Dunham.


	3. 21st December

_A/N: Okay, so I know with Bolivia's evil death mission she's supposed to be all gung ho and stuff, so pretend that they have happy personalities (after all it is called fan __**fiction**__) I've made Lincoln and Charlie all Christmas-happy :)_

_BTW this is my best attempt at drunk-talk. _

**Tuesday 21st December**

The Fringe Division office had been decorated with the help of Charlie and Lincoln. Charlie had even convinced Colonel Broyles to wear a Christmas hat. Most of the agents had been sent home for the holidays, with the exception of Lincoln's team, the best of the best, just in case. Besides, Colonel Broyles, with his connections, knew that Olivia (with Frank away) was free, Lincoln had no known family and Charlie had already volunteered to stay anyway.

With the office so empty, Lincoln pranced around the room, singing-a-long to Christmas carols. Charlie groaned, rubbing his hands over his temples.

"I regret buying him that." Charlie moaned into his hands,

Olivia sat in her chair, feet on her desk, "Well I regret buying him that stupid holographic media player. Fat jolly Santa's and elves everywhere. You know, they look so real, but every time I go to kick one _**then**_they disappear!" Olivia complained.

As Lincoln sang out aloud the lyrics, another Elf appeared in front of Olivia, dancing to beat. Olivia picked up her (wireless) keyboard and threw it at the hologram. The keyboard passed straight through the little green elf, as it blurred and disappeared, the music scratched and skipped a few beats before settling again. Charlie just laughed at her annoyance. Lincoln glared at her, before walking towards her. He leant down, leaning over her desk.

"What's wrong? Why you trying to ruin Christmas?" he pouted at her, she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Maybe she's the Grinch in disguise." Charlie suggested. They all knew it. Olivia wasn't one for Christmas, but she did her best to hide it, only occasionally going off at someone, usually at Lincoln.

Olivia threw scrunched up paper at Charlie, hitting him in the face.

Lincoln looked at the time, 8:36. "Come on, Broyles said we're free after 8:30."

They all stood, Lincoln turning off the carols and placing his red Christmas hat snug on his head. Charlie just rolled his eyes, as they walked out of the door.

"So, what are you cooking us, Charlie?" Lincoln asked. Dinner the week before Christmas was a Charlie Francis tradition. Individually, they had no one, but Charlie made it traditional that they all had someone to celebrate with.

"Probably, just buy takeout as usual."

The drive to Charlie's was full of his and Lincoln's singing with Olivia's groans of disapproval.

Unlike Olivia's apartment building, Charlie's was not overly decorated. Charlie had managed to limit his festiveness to just a plastic tree decorated with coloured glass balls, limited tinsel and a few plastic toy reindeer and Santa's hanging from the fake branches.

Olivia had agreed to stay if Charlie kept the Christmas carols to a minimum, which he did, but once they had finished a bottle of wine, the carols played and Olivia sang with them. She wasn't completely out of her mind drunk, only three small glasses. But she had lightened up, her mood cheery and her willingness to sing Christmas songs with them, dance, twirl.

When midnight struck, Olivia was more clear-minded, still loose and cheery. Charlie had passed out on the couch and Lincoln and Olivia for forced to carry him up the stairs to his bed room, pull off his shoes and jacket and tuck him in. All the while, holding in their laughter.

Neither felt 'sober' to drive, so they crashed on the couch, watching crappy late night movies on Charlie's long-out-date television.

As they watched, Lincoln traced his fingers up Olivia's thigh, gently grazing over her hip. He moved his hand to the hem of her shirt, raising Goosebumps on her bare midriff. Olivia didn't move an inch, her eyes focused on the colourful Christmas pictures flicking across the screen.

His hand brushed up under her shirt, as he neared the edge of her breast, she moved suddenly. She pushed him back against the couch, kissing him fiercely. Her fingers ran through his hair as his pushed her shirt up her body. Olivia held her arms above her head as Lincoln pulled her shirt off. His fingers traced her left breast, kissing the top of it as he did. Lincoln's shirt fluttered to the floor, their bodies pressed together. Lincoln undid the button and pulled down the zipper on her jeans, slipping his hand inside them.

Their kisses got hot and heavy, Olivia's hands fumbling with Lincoln's pants, pulling the belt free.

They were too caught up in themselves to hear the stumbled footsteps on the stair case.

"Hay, giys, waz are yu dsoing?" he slurred, half asleep, the alcohol barely

They both turned to see drunken, half asleep Charlie stumbling down the stairs, clutching the handrail for dear life. They still clung to each other, their bliss shattered, but only slightly.

"Charlie! What –wha-" Olivia choked on words. Charlie and Frank were friends, if he found out, he'd probably tell him with one phone call.

"What this." Lincoln whispered into her ear, "Charlie, I am about to screw Olivia. Can you give us some privacy?" he asked, his voice calm, sure.

Charlie nodded obediently, turning back up the stairs, "I _must_ be dreaming. You guys hate each other." He stumbled back upstairs.

Lincoln waited till he hear the door shut, before kissing Olivia again, picking up from where they left off.

Olivia pushed Lincoln away, standing up and searching for her shirt, "No, not—not here, not today." Lincoln pouted at her words.

"Charlie is upstairs, and-"

"You're not exactly quiet."

Olivia glared at him as she got dressed.

"Do I get a raincheck?" Lincoln asked hopeful.

"Maybe."

"But it's Christmas!"

"You'll have to wait to open your present." She teased.

Olivia kissed him quickly before gathering her things and walking to the door.

"You're not driving are you?"

"No, I'll walk."

Lincoln watched her leave, smiling to himself. Rainchecks always meant the next day with Olivia. She always came back.


	4. 22nd December

**Wednesday 22st December**

As Christmas Day neared, shops everywhere were packed full of people, trying to do last minute shopping, find the perfect gift for a friend, a mother, father, a sibling, a child. The 'beeps' of scanners and the constant bickering of customers hadn't ceased since the shops opened their doors.

Lincoln had been lucky enough to get there early and had gotten out in record time. Charlie and Olivia had given him his Christmas gifts early, all unsure of whether or not they'd see each other Christmas Day, so now was doing his present shopping. Lincoln hadn't seen his family in a while.

He had bought Charlie a large shirt that said 'Worms are my friends' with a picture of a brown worm right where his stomach would be. Lincoln thought it was rather ironic.

He had taken his time trying to find the perfect gift for Olivia. She was a hard woman to buy things for. Rarely did she celebrate holidays, Lincoln wasn't sure why, and it wasn't until she was injured in the field did they learn her birth date. He had 2 Christmases and 3 birthdays to put into one present. Jewellery had crossed his mind several times, but she never wore any, nor had he seen any at her apartment. He left the shops with only the shirt for Charlie. He'd think of something, he had 2 days.

_A/N: Very short, quick Lincoln moment. Not much is known about Lincoln's family, so I didn't want to put in things that may or may not happen in the actual show. (if I say he has a brother who's dead, the show may say he has a brother who's alive). _


	5. 23rd December

_A/N: the next chapters will be short because I'm on short time with major Christmas plans with family, setting up everything, wrapping presents (I have at least 9 paper cuts)_

_Minor references to Charlie and Olivia's sibling-type bond. _

**Thursday 23th December **

The clock struck 11pm. Nothing. Not even a word. Lincoln had expected something,___anything_from her. But . . . nothing. She worked silently at her desk, occasionally talking to Charlie opposite her. Charlie's neighbour and some other friends had planned to have a big Christmas party, last minute, and most had no one else to celebrate with. Charlie had made Olivia promise to show up, even offering her the spare bedroom so she could stay the night. Lincoln had to stay on the couch if he drank too much.

Lincoln watched her, when she'd moved, talk, even when she would pace, but she never made eye contact with him.

The second Charlie left for the bathroom; Lincoln pinned against the wall the next time she walked somewhere.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." She said innocently, but her voice was laced with the slightest trace of laughter.

Lincoln glared at her, she was the master of lying, she could lie her way out of nearly anything. _Nearly._ She couldn't help a scheming smirk to play across her face.

Lincoln brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and felt her hold a breath in as he did so. He got her.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he whispered to her, their faces inches apart. He pushed his body against hers, pressing her against the wall. She tried to push him away but he held her wrists to the side of her face, his hands trapping her.

She arched her body into his, rubbing against him. Lincoln let out a guttural moan at her movements.

It was a crazed blur.

His lips on hers.

Her hands tangling in his hair.

His hands slipping up, under her shirt, brushing over her bare skin.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. He kissed down her neck, lingering over her pulse point. She let her head fall back in pleasure. One of his hands played with her left breast, brushing over the harden nipple. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She opened her eyes. And her entire body froze. Lincoln looked at her, confused. He followed her stare. There, standing on stairs to the office, eyes wide in shock, stood Charlie.

Lincoln slowly removed his hand from Olivia's breast.

"Charlie?" Olivia asked, slow, cautious. _One phone call. Charlie is friends with Frank. All it would take is one phone call._ Was all Olivia could think about. She didn't so much as care that Charlie would tell him, or that Frank would find out. She was more worried that it would ruin her reputation, her job. _What would Colonel Broyles think? What would everyone else think? Oh god, she could lose everything because she loves a man she works with? She loves him. _Olivia couldn't grapple with her own thoughts. She choked up, unable to find words to explain to a gapping Charlie.

Charlie couldn't see why he wasn't angry. He'd seen their looks, their little eye-locking gazes.

"I should be worried. I should tell Frank. But," Both Olivia and Lincoln tensed, waiting in nervous anticipation that they were in trouble, "finally." Charlie sighed in relief.

Olivia looked at Lincoln, both confused as hell.

They should be given a lecture. They should be looking guiltily at the floor. Lincoln may be the team leader, but Charlie was more along the lines of the protective big-brother, looking out for his baby sister. Olivia and Charlie were like that. Non-blood-related siblings. To Charlie, Lincoln must have looked like the bad boy boyfriend corrupting the innocent girl. If only he knew just how un-innocent(?) Olivia really was.

"So, now that you too _finally_ figured out where you're at, anyone up for a midnight lunch?"

_A/N: okay so this may be my last, because with Christmas and all in 2 days, so I'll update after Christmas and the first chance I can get to a McDonald's that has free WiFi. :) _

_Merry Christmas everybody. _


	6. 24th December

_**A/N: Oh my god, I am so SOOORRRRYYYY. I completely forgot about this fanfic. Ahh the holidays have messed with my head, I have no sense of time or order. No guarantees on when the next chapter'll be up, I'm juggling 3 fanfics right now._

_I __wanted to thank _**tenshixaphan** _for story alerting this, it actually reminded me that this fic actually exsisted.__**_

**Friday 24th December **

Lincoln continued to search for the perfect gift for Olivia. All in all, no matter what Lincoln got her, he wouldn't be happy with it. He'd find some flaw in it that _wasn't_ Olivia. She never revealed much about herself. The times Lincoln had been to her apartment (her and _Frank's_) he could see that most of the possessions, objects were Frank's, men things. There were a few photo frames, her and her mother, her and Frank. That was it. None of friends. Maybe that's what he could do. Find a photo of all three of them, before Frank, before all this. Back when they were young and naïve.

Olivia had disappeared from the office. She had found a small amount of coffee in Agent Lytton desk. He hadn't hidden it well.

Lincoln had started this whole thing. Bored out of his mind, he started rattling around everybody's desks. Raiding them for whatever candies or junk they had. He had just returned from the locker room empty-handed when Olivia found the coffee.

Sure Agent Lytton would be mad it was gone, but come on. It was _coffee_. If you leave it in your desk (especially terrible hidden) while your away on holiday, your practically leaving out in the open for someone to take.

She went to go and brew three cups. Lincoln took this as a chance to talk to Charlie without Olivia over hearing.

"Yeah, I remember back then. Back when she was a blond."

"Okay, so you remember when you found that old camera. The one that printed out the pictures as you took them?"

"Yeah, a Polaroid Impulse I think it was. Got it as a gift in the secret Santa that year." Charlie reminisced, "Who knew someone actually kept one of them?"

"Do you still have the photographs?"

"Yeah." Charlie looked at Lincoln, catching on, "Oh! Yeah. Just drop by tonight, there in a box somewhere in the attic."

"Great. Thanks, man." Lincoln patted Charlie on the shoulder, just as Olivia returned juggling three mugs of coffee.

"Real coffee. Merry Christmas boys." She handed them off.

The trio drank their coffee's as 8:30 dwelled on. Once the clock ticked over, the three were gone.

Lincoln waited until Olivia had left before following Charlie to his house.

As Charlie said, there was an old box of Photographs from years ago in his attic.

Sitting with beers, they flipped through the photos, laughing at the memories of their younger years, the first time they met . . .

It wasn't until well into the night did Lincoln find the perfect photo.

_**A/N: smut next, or what I can write when my brother isn't peering over my shoulder every five minutes : ( **_


	7. 25th December, Christmas Day

_**A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG I just watched Friday's episode, 3x13 and OMG it was brilliant. I hate how Altliv destroyed Peter and Olivia's relationship but I do love her in her own universe._

_Okay so despite the absolutely loveable Frank in that episode, I am sticking with Frank being a jerk and doesn't care for Olivia for my story. It makes it so much easier to pretend he isn't there to ruin it. _

_Anyway enough with my rambling. Here's Xmas day for you :-)_

**Saturday 25th December **

Saturday, they had all been ordered to not go near the office unless they were called for an event. It was Christmas, that day in general was notorious for Fringe Events, as were usually Thanksgiving and occasionally Easter. Whether it was the random coincidences or people just really didn't like the holidays.

Charlie liked his sleep and was extremely annoyed when he was woken by Lincoln's Christmas carol's singing. Wandering into the kitchen he found Lincoln swaying to the music singing as he danced around the kitchen, flipping pans, adding sauces, buttering bread.

"This is very unlike you." Charlie stated, rubbing his eyes out of disbelief and tiredness. He also saw what Lincoln was wearing, which was very little. Santa boxers with a Santa hat.

"Lincoln, it is-" he looked at the digital clock that sat on the wall, "7:30! What are you doing! Did you sleep here?"

"Yep. You dozed off and I couldn't exactly drive home. Don't worry, I didn't puke anywhere."

"So what's with the food? Why are you cooking ham and" Charlie sniffed the air around the kitchen, "and roast potatoes for breakfast."

"Liv's coming over in about 20 minutes. Christmas breakky. _Traditional_ Christmas breakky. Got some avocado too. Took me forever to find it."

"On Christmas, you must've spent hours looking for one?"

"Not really. You know the guy down the street, 'Street-man Al'?"

"Yeah. The hobo?"

"Yep, that's him. He got one for Christmas but he's allergic. Gave it to me for a couple hundred."

"Well aren't you the happy little helping elf." Charlie smiled hazily as he sat down at the table. He rested his head on the table, closing his eyes only briefly.

When he lifted his head, he came face to face with a smiling Olivia. Charlie could swear it was a teasing smile, he was gonna get it later. He suddenly realised he was still in his PJ's.

"Nice pants." She still held the large grin.

Oh he could hear the comments and the jokes already. He wore the only pair of boxers that hadn't been lost, or in the wash. A 30 year old man should not be wearing Spider Man boxers.

"Just wait. One day I'll catch you wearing something horrible." He vowed he would wait for that moment.

He took a moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt. This was casual Olivia Dunham. Charlie usually saw her after work, still in her cargos and jacket. Casual Olivia was a rarity.

"Liv! Your here!" came Lincoln's happy voice. Lincoln was no better. Red and white Santa boxers and a Christmas hat. He was shirtless. Olivia couldn't help but stare. Gazing over his physique. His muscular chest flexing as he flipped over some bacon and ham in the pan. _(didn't intend for it to rhyme)_

"Well Merry Christmas." She said but she was clearly distracted by the half-naked-Santa-hat-wearing-breakfast-cooking-man who danced around the kitchen to carols.

Charlie just chuckled as he watched the pair watch each other.

"I suddenly feel so over dressed. You could have told me I could stay in my jammies. Honestly, they are much more comfortable."

"Oh reeee-aaallllyyy?" Lincoln piped. He smiled his stupid sly grin. He knew what she slept in. Short shorts and a sport bra. Her apartment's heating system had gone haywire and was stuck on 33 degrees for the last few weeks. _(note: 30 degrees in Australia is mildly hot and the usual temp for our summers)_

"Get your head out of the gutter."

"Aw, but you set yourself up for that one, Liv." He returned to cooking while Charlie dressed.

Lincoln served their breakfast/roast and chose to remain in his PJ's.

Breakfast went by fast, Lincoln eager to give Olivia her present. He was sure she would love it. Charlie wasn't caring really. He took his time eating mainly to annoy Lincoln who kept nagging him to eat faster.

Once present exchanging began Lincoln was as eager as a cat with a ball of string. Unable to sit still as he held his two gifts in his lap. Charlie's shirt had been wrapped up in elf wrapping paper to look like something that wasn't a piece of clothing and Olivia's was in a black box with a delicate blue bow on top.

They sat back at the dinner table, Lincoln next to Olivia, Charlie opposite, facing them.

Charlie gave Lincoln his first since he was so excited. Lincoln practically ripped the paper off, throwing its torn remains across the room. It was a simple music track he had wanted for ages. It was probably the only non-Xmas song he now had.

Olivia's gift was a new pair of black lace boots. Her old one's had gotten blood and body parts on them when the guy exploded on the last case. The smell had sunk into the leather.

"Awww, you remembered. Thanks Charlie." She leant over the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek in appreciation.

Lincoln was next. He handed his present to Charlie. When he pulled away the paper he eyed Lincoln suspiciously when he saw the t-shirt. Lifting it out, it rolled out, revealing it's quote and picture.

"Oh very funny, Ha, Ha." He said sarcastically.

"Show me?" Olivia asked, Charlie turned the shirt around so Olivia could see.

She chuckled slightly as well. "Open mine." She handed him the present she had bought him.

Charlie opened it confused. Pulling out another t-shirt. This one read "Bug Boy" in big letters across his stomach.

Lincoln couldn't help the uproar of laughter as he rocked in his seat.

"Well, Lincoln. I like Liv's better."

"Oh that's cold. I'm wounded." Lincoln clutched his heart in mock shock. Lincoln leant over to whisper to Olivia, "Should have bought him a spider man shirt, match the boxers." Olivia smiled, biting back a laugh.

"Okay well whatever it is your laughing about, don't tell me. I'm better off not knowing what your mocking me about. I'll be right back." Charlie stood, going off to put his shirt's away.

"Here." Lincoln handed Olivia the black, blue bow box.

She opened it slowly, taking her time.

Inside were 2 photo frames. One metal bound in vines and roses and the other with a shiny dark brown wooden boarder with the words "Alexander's" etched into it.

"This one was after our first case together." He lifted out the wooden frame. "We went to the bar afterwards." Lincoln explained. "I remembered the name of the bar." He smiled, obviously proud of his achievement.

The photo was of Lincoln, Charlie and Olivia sitting on the bar stools at the bench, drinks in hand all smiling and laughing at each other. Olivia remembered the moment. Charlie wanted a picture and the bar man was happy to obliged. Little did he know that years later they'd still be his best customers.

"I remembered you didn't have any photos of friends in your apartment. So I thought. . ." he trailed off,

"I love it." Olivia smiled at him, looking at the photo, tracing her fingers of the word "Alexander's".

She placed the wooden frame on the table and took out the metal frame. The metal vines and roses were delicate and precise. It was perfect.

She looked at the photo. It was a photo of her and Lincoln when they had been ambered together. Olivia still stuck on top of him. She was trying hard not to laugh at Lincoln who was smiling like an idiot. Olivia remembered the moment. He was teasing her about Frank and she had smacked his chest. The photo was taken just as she had smiled down at him. The love evident in both of their eyes as they gazed at each other.

"I don't remember this being taken?"

"Charlie. He wanted to use it against us later. This is the original and the only copy."

"It's beautiful, Lincoln." She ran her fingers down the photo, mesmerised.

"I'm glad you like it, Liv." He met her gaze, looking deep into her eyes.

"Liv, I—" he was cut off by Olivia throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. It took him a moment to register what was happening before he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her from her chair onto his lap. She wriggled so she was straddling him, arms wrapped securely around his neck, pushing her body against his.

"Okay, I'm gonna—" Charlie stopped in the door. "You know, I'm having déjà vu. But you were on the couch." Charlie was now fully dressed.

Olivia pulled away reluctantly. Their lips swollen and red, their breathing ragged.

"Sorry, Charlie." Olivia moved to climb off of Lincoln's lap, but Lincoln held her still, hands gripping her thighs.

"Don't worry. I get it. Sort of." He sounded confused by his own words, "Anyway, we're out of beer. Lincoln and I drank it all last night. So I'm going down the road." He walked towards the door, taking his coat. He opened the door and left.

The second the door started closing Lincoln and Olivia were on each other again, hands in the others hair, pulling them as close as they could. Bodies flush against each against, as much as their clothing would allow. Or in this case, Olivia's clothing.

"Oh wait." Charlie pushed the door back open, Olivia and Lincoln parting again, both obviously annoyed and giving death glares to Charlie.

"Hey, this is my apartment, remember." He said, seeing their glares. "Please, _please_ not on the couch again. There's a spare bedroom upstairs. Third door on the left. I'm going now."

"You sure? You don't want to lecture us?" Lincoln asked, smiling widely.

"I'm going, I'm going."

They waited this time for the door to shut and click, indicating it was locked. They could hear Charlie's footsteps echo as he walked down the hallway.

"So, want to make good use of the spare bed room?" Lincoln smirked at her.

"Third door?"

Lincoln took that as a yes and dragged her up the stairs, tugging off her shirt and discarding it onto the floor at the bottom of the staircase. He started work on Olivia's jeans, but Olivia took charge. Shoving him against the wall, she kissed his neck, sucking at the skin softly. Lincoln's head fell back and his moaned his agreement.

Once in the bedroom Olivia shimmied out of her jeans, pushed Lincoln onto the bed, straddling him before he could speak.

She sat up, hands on his chest. "I didn't get you a present. I didn't know what you'd want." She confessed. Her auburn hair cascading down her face as she looked at him.

"This is just fine." He rubbed his hands up her thighs, causing her to shiver.

She leant down and pulled him up for a deep kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance. Lincoln moved his hands up her thighs, along her back, unclipping her bra and tossing it across the room. When she pulled back to sit up, Lincoln moved with her, moving so his back rested against the headboard. He used his new position to kiss down her neck, over her collarbone lingering on the tops of her breasts. Olivia let her head fall back as Lincoln kissed over her breast but avoiding the hardened peak. Lincoln smiled against her skin when she groaned impatiently.

When he suddenly took her nipple in his hot mouth she couldn't stop the loud gasp of surprise which became a moan as his tongue danced across her breast. His spare hand fondled with her other breast while her hands skimmed down between their bodies, her hand resting over the bulge in his boxers. She moved her hand across him, causing him to let out a guttural moan, resting his head on her shoulder.

Olivia smirked at what she had caused, shifting so she was raised enough to pull off her panties and pull down Lincoln's boxers. Once they were both completely naked in front of the other, Olivia moved back to straddle him.

She lifted herself enough so she could hold him at her entrance. In one fluid motion she pushed down onto, taking in all of him. She moaned as she adjusted to him. Lincoln's eyes rolling into the back of his head as she started moving against him.

Their bodies moving together, Lincoln rising to meet her, hands resting just above her buttocks. Olivia's held onto his shoulders as she moved on top of him. Lincoln kissed her neck, sucking at her pulse point, making her moan loudly.

Downstairs Charlie opened the front door, 12 pack of beer in hand along with packs of chips. He placed them on the kitchen counter, looking around. No Olivia. No Lincoln. He thought for a second they had gone to one of their apartments. As he climbed the stairs he heard the definite sounds of someone moaning. Loudly.

"Oh Lincoln." moaned Olivia. The spare room was close enough to the stairs that Charlie could hear her loud and clear.

Hearing Olivia's voice made his face go a dark crimson and he made a beeline for the front door. They'd taken up on his offer of the spare room after all. Despite it being Charlie's apartment, he felt like he was intruding. Opting to go to the bar for a few hours, making a mental note to call one of their mobiles before he returned, just in case.

He left as silently as he had entered, hoping they hadn't heard him return.

Luckily they hadn't, too caught up in themselves to notice or care. Their caresses and kisses became heated the closer they both came.

Lincoln could feel his climax building, his breathing sharp and short. He moved his hand to her front, between their bodies. He rested his hand where he could touch her, watching as her eyes became lust ridden. A thin layer of sweat lined their bodies. As her pace became erratic, Lincoln moved his fingers against her faster.

They both fell over the edge together. Moaning the others name, their breath stuck in their throats. Their high lasted longer than last time, Olivia still moving against him, prolonging it.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder, catching her breath.

"I love you, Liv." Lincoln suddenly blurted in the heat of the moment.

Olivia lifted her head to look at him. He was suddenly very nervous, had he just ruined the moment?

"I—I love you too." She smiled sweetly before giving Lincoln a passionate kiss.

"Best Christmas present _ever_." Lincoln smirked at her.

"Glad you liked it. Now, how long do you reckon before Charlie comes home?"

"Who cares?" Lincoln simply shrugged before flipping them so he was on top, kissing her with a fiery passion as they started again.

_**A/N: FINALLY finished. A few months overdue but done now : –) _

_Okay so I'm Aussie, so __**Jammies/PJ's**__ mean Pyjama's (the clothes you sleep in) _

_**Breakky**__ means breakfast here in the land down under, I'm not sure about America and everywhere else. And traditional breakfasts for us, well where I live is usually a brunch roast, ham, turkey, cheeses, fancy breads ... etc. _


End file.
